The FanFiction Awards
by Fire-Eco-Sage
Summary: Welcome to the Fanfiction Awards! Here is where the BEST OF THE BEST GAMES come here to see who will be most loved! Come here to find out who won!


**FES: I'm here! Don't tell JKA I'm here! Sh!**

**Jake: Weirdo.**

**FES: I wrote this with my cousin. **

**Jake: MEEE!**

**FES: Yes, if you like Jake, you'll see plenty of him. **

**Jake: MEE!**

**FES: SHUT UP! **

**Jake: Are you talking to MEE?**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Jak and co., you no sue! Nigihiga owns, Hanate Wakuso Shiseo Tadashite Teriyaki Suzuki Honda Civic, Bob. I own Jake and of course Chris. **

In the dark clouds of the night, the lights shined threw them. In the New Haven City sector, many mini limos pulled up at the entrance of a building. Many famous people walked out in fancy clothing for the event. The famous people, including Harry Potter, were swarmed with paparazzi. Out of all that, a mini van pulled up and the Jak and Daxter gang, including Christella Mar and Jake Carter, walked out.

They walked inside and Daxter dashed for the souvenir stand. Jak looked at his sister and cousin. "Chris? Jake? Why are you dressed casual?" Jak asked.

Chris and Jake looked down at their clothes and looked back up. "Really?" Chris asked in surprise.

"That wasn't in the contract!" Jake exclaimed at the fear of getting sued. Jak shook his head at his younger siblings. Daxter soon appeared with a Harry Potter wand in hand.

"Hey, look what I got for two bucks! It's a Harry Potter wand!" Daxter said as he rolled the wand madly. All the sudden, the wand's tip glowed and Daxter was floating up in the air. As he floated out the building, Jake punched his fist in the air - not noticing that he punched Jak - in happiness do to the fact that Daxter was gone.

"Why is Daxter the least supportive? The nerve of some people!" Jake said as he took off his jacket, revealing a Harry Potter shirt that states 'GO HARRY POTTER!' and on the bottom was Jak's face crossed out. All the gang turned their head toward the Harry Potter fan. "What?"

Jak shook his head at his cousin. "I just hope we'll win this year." He said to his new girlfriend, Keira.

"Even if Harry Potter wins, you'll be the winner in my heart!" Keira said. As Jak walked off, Keira leaned toward Jake. "Get me one of those Harry Potter shirts!"

Jake gave an ugly stare. "I'll do it for ten bucks!" He said holding his hand out.

"I'm not giving you ten bucks!" Keira spatted at the boy.

"How about twenty?"

"Deal!"

Jake took his money and walked to his cousin. "Keira is my human ATM!" Jake said as he counted the one dollar bills. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the only light was on the host ... and the Halo stand.

"Welcome to the Fanfiction Awards! I'm your host, Hanate Wakuso Shiseo Tadashite Teriyaki Suzuki Honda Civic! And your co-host ... Bob." Said the host. The Jak and Daxter gang sat at their table with the writing 'Jack and Dexter'. Jake took his seat next to Chris, who sat next to Jak, who sat next to Keira, who sat next to Torn, who sat next to Ashelin, who sat next to Samos, who sat next to ... no one. Jake slouched and pulled out a video game out of his pocket. Chris eyed him.

"Jake, pay attention!" Chris yelled and took the game away. Jak pulled out his own video game and started to play.

"How come Grumpy over there is playing?" Jake said, pointing to the game in Jak's hands.

"Jak! How come _your _playing a game! We're here because of you!" Chris said to her brother.

"I'll take care of that!" Jake exclaimed and took Jak's game. Jake started to play game.

Five hours later, the host went on and on about his favorite game. Jake eventually started to poke Chris as Chris poked Jak. Keira flipped through a magazine. Ashelin and Torn ... Well, Ashelin and Torn needed a room. Samos started to send spit balls to Harry Potter. Jak, who got mad at the kids, got up and walked to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom ...

Jak went to the urinals. They all had one face: Harry Potter. Jak started to talk to the urinal. "Yeah! You like that, huh? HUH? Do you like it?" He said. The door opened and Torn and Ashelin came in. Jak turned around but didn't stop ... releasing. Torn and Ashelin got sprayed with a yellowish liquid that came out of Jak's lower intestine.

"Jak! Stop!" Torn exclaimed while using Ashelin as a shield.

"NO! The bucket isn't empty yet." Jak said. "Okay, now it is. But I'll be back in an hour." Torn and Ashelin ran away from the bathroom. Jake and Chris walked in.

"Jak! What are you doing in here? This is the Harry Potter restroom!" Jake said. Jak finished and turned to the kids.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Jak asked. Jake and Chris looked at each other.

"We are fans!" Jake said. They ripped their jackets apart to reveal a Harry Potter fan shirts. Chris' shirt had 'We can live in a Jak-free country. Vote Harry Potter!' With Jake's face on the bottom with a bubble saying, 'Think of the children '. Jak looked shocked at the shirt that was worn by his sister.

"Your my sister!" Jak said.

"So?" Chris said. Jak shook his head and walked out. "We better get back to the awards."

"Yeah, I put my video game on charge. I better go play it now." Jake said. They walked back to the table.

Hanate Wakuso Shiseo Tadashite Teriyaki Suzuki Honda Civic walked up again. "Thank you Bob for that exciting story about your many cats. Now, without further ado, I'll announce the winner!" He said. "The winner of the Fanfiction Awards is ..." Jak sat down with his fingers crossed saying: "Please say Jak and Daxter!" over and over again.

"Is ... a tie between Jak and Daxter and Harry Potter!" He said. "They both have 5,042 votes. Wait, there appears to be something wrong. All the Jak votes came from one person. Jak. Now, the winner is ... Harry Potter! Now, Jak has -5,042 votes." Hanate Wakuso Shiseo Tadashite Teriyaki Suzuki Honda Civic said. The crowd cheered and went crazy as the bright light shined on Harry Potter.

"Darn it! 13 years running!" Said Jak. Suddenly, Daxter popped threw the roof and landed on Jak. Harry Potter came around, gloating about their trophy. Jake was tagging along.

Everyone in the mini van were depressed, except Jake. Everybody started to party once they got home. Jak and Keira went straight to bed instead.

"Your number one in my heart ... wait, you lost it to my dad. Do you remember when you were first a video game? And you said 'I don't know what I'm going to do with all those good games out there, when I'm a nominee.' And I said, 'Don't worry, you'll know what to do.'" Keira said as she nuzzled her crown under Jak's neck.

"What's your point?" Jak asked.

"I just wanted to apologize, you were right, you have no idea what your doing."

**Jake: MEE! MEE! MONEY! MEE!**

**FES: Did you say money?**

**Jake: That reminds me, you owe me 20 bucks for helping you write this!**

**FES: O_O Do you take pennies?**


End file.
